


Nido

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per la sfida di WW.Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/writerswing/photos/gm.2664761766948121/2459823930785650/?type=3&theaterUna calda scena familiare Pepperony.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-TfX4jJJtU; Nightcore - Kings.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Uomo di metallo [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032657
Kudos: 2





	Nido

Nido

Pepper era intenta a leggere un pesante libro dalla copertina blu, che teneva con entrambe le mani. La testa affondata nel cuscino, appoggiato alla testata del letto, e quasi tutto il corpo protetto dalla pesante coperta.

Alzò lo sguardo e sorrise, notando che Tony dormiva profondamente. L’uomo aveva la testa reclinata di lato e un rivolo di saliva gli colava dalla bocca.

La piccola Morgan stretta tra le braccia, anche la piccola dormiva profondamente, tenendosi aggrappata con la manina alla maglia del pigiama del genitore.

< Ho voluto finalmente aprirgli il mio cuore e ne è valsa la pena > pensò Pepper, posando un bacio sui capelli scompigliati.

[108].


End file.
